


Пулевое ранение

by hisaribi



Series: wtf-19 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Car Chases, Character Bleed, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: План Стайлза пошёл псу под хвост из-за Тео.Квадрат: Gunshot wound/Пулевое ранениеSteo week: 4/30: Crime & Punishment





	Пулевое ранение

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.diary.ru/member/?3480384 - бета

— Тео, это твоя вина! Знай, что если я здесь умру, то вылезу из ада, просто чтобы утащить тебя с собой!  
  
Стайлз шипел, и, если честно, это означало, что с ним всё было настолько хорошо, насколько только могло быть с человеком, у которого в плече пуля. Она прошила его опасно близко к внутренним органам и застряла где-то внутри. Стайлз зажимал рану, но почти безуспешно. Тео не мог определить какого цвета шла кровь, в машине было слишком темно.  
  
— Я уже побывал в аду однажды, там довольно скучно, — как можно спокойнее ответил Тео. Он вёл машину и не мог позволить панике захлестнуть его, не сейчас, когда у них на хвосте висели охотники.  
  
— И лучше бы тебя там оставили, твои способности бесполезны! — закричал Стайлз, затем затих. — Скажи мне, что это не аконит, пожалуйста, — он проговорил чуть тише.  
  
Тео принюхался.  
  
— Нет, обычная пуля. Держись, мы их почти скинули, — Тео резко вывернул руль, уходя на второстепенную дорогу глубже в лес и молясь, что один из путей отхода, которые Стайлз продумал, не оказался перекрытым.  
  
Стайлз промычал и стянул с себя сначала куртку, а затем и толстовку, красочно матерясь в процессе. Он много раз говорил, что маты и крики помогают уменьшить боль, судя по каким-то там исследованиям.  
  
Машина охотников пролетела мимо поворота из-за большой скорости, но Тео знал, что это ненадолго. Стайлз осторожно попытался вытянуть футболку из раны, но, судя по болезненному стону, у него это не особо получилось, поэтому он крепко прижал к плечу толстовку.  
  
Тео снова свернул, уходя на более проторенную дорожку, ведущую как бы обратно. Они ехали без света фар, потому что Тео и без него хорошо видел. Скорее всего, охотники не успели взять очки ночного видения. Но когда им вообще так везло?  
  
— Блядь, говорил же я тебе, сиди, нет, попёрся, — прошипел Стайлз.  
  
— Я бы успел, — спокойно ответил Тео.  
  
— Да, успел, именно поэтому мы сейчас несёмся по пути семь с пустыми руками, а у меня в плече пуля. Чёрт, у меня примерно здесь всё ещё шрам от осколка и я нормально рукой пользоваться не мог, а теперь вообще.  
  
— Ты протянешь до больницы? — спросил Тео, пытаясь перевести тему разговора. Судя по звукам, охотники уехали по другой тропе.  
  
Стайлз не зря сказал проколоть все шины всех машины, прежде чем действительно лезть внутрь. Так что их преследовала только одна машина, она стояла почти на входе и вокруг неё были люди.  
  
— Ну, если нет, то мой призрак тебя достанет.  
  
Тео фыркнул. Стайлз уже немного остыл и судорожно выдохнул.  
  
— Просто гони, главное доехать до Дока, он подлатает. Надеюсь.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
